House of the Insane Smurf (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
Eska knocked on the door of a Smurf and waited for him to open it. When the door swung open, Hefty stood there wondering what Eska wanted. "Hey, Hefty!" Eska greeted and handed him a box, "You wanna free box of cookies? They're ''really ''chocolaty." "Well, I do like chocolate!" Hefty took the box and smiled at her, "Thanks, Eska!" Spiro, who came along with her was slightly confused by her motives. "I don't get it," Spiro wondered, "Why are we giving out cookies, if we're not getting paid for them?" "Spiro, Spiro, Spiro," Eska shook her head, "I just thought that every Smurf deserves to be a special Smurf, so Baker helped me bake these chocolate chip cookies to give to everyone, just to show them how much I care. I even gave one to Papa Smurf! He's the specialest Smurf to all of us!" "Specialest is not a real word," Spiro stated. "It is now," Eska retorted. As soon as they checked everyone off the list, they walked their way to the last house. It was strangely chained up and boarded up. "This is the last house!" Eska gestured towards it. "Why is it all chained up?" Spiro asked. "Must be Paranoid Smurf's house," Eska thought out loud, "You know how he gets around us. He never comes out of his house." "But, didn't we drop a box off at his ''actual ''house?" Spiro reminded her. "Oh, yea," Eska remembered, "That was the second one." Eska looked over at the house, "Well, let's just knock and see if this guy can open the door for us!" Suddenly, before Eska could, Brainy shouted, "Nooo!" And blocked the entrance to that house. "Brainy, you already got your box of cookies!" Eska crossed her arms, "Now, scoot!" "But, you can't go in this house!" Brainy didn't budge. "Why not?" Eska asked. "Because this is the house of the Insane Smurf!" Brainy explained. Eska's eyes widened, "The Insane Smurf? Cool!" "No!" Brainy retorted, "Not cool!" "I'm with him!" Spiro agreed, shuddering. "He was a Smurf of Papa's generation," Brainy continued, "One day, it was very peaceful. Then, Insane Smurf became ''so ''insane, Papa had no choice, but to lock him up, never for him to see the outside again." Eska waved that thought away, "Pff. A bunch of phony balony!" "But, he's dangerous!" Brainy went on, "And Papa Smurf always says never go towards dangerous things! I should know. I ''am ''his assistant after all!" "First of all, I brought cookies!" Eska showed him the last box, "You have no power here, Brainy!" "But, I do!" A voice cut in. It was Papa Smurf. Brainy looked at Eska with a smug look on his face. "Obey my orders, Eska." Papa commanded her, "Stay away from the Insane Smurf! It's for your own good!" Eska sulked and walked away with Spiro. "Guess we're not going in then!" Spiro smiled. "Oh...we ''are ''going to get those cookies in, Spiro," Eska remarked, "And I have a plan." Next Category:House of the Insane Smurf chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater